An orbiting gerotor motor includes a set of matched gears having a stationary outer ring gear and a rotating inner gear (i.e., a rotor). The inner gear is coupled to an output shaft such that torque can be transferred from the inner gear to the shaft. The outer ring gear has one more tooth than the inner gear. A commutator valve plate rotates at the same rate as the inner gear. The commutator valve plate provides drive fluid pressure and tank fluid pressure to selected displacement chambers between the inner and outer gears to rotate the inner gear relative to the outer gear. Certain georotor motors have been designed with rollers incorporated into the displacement chambers between the inner gears and the outer gears. An example of this type of motor is the Geroler® hydraulic motor sold by Eaton Corporation. In this design, the rollers reduce wear and friction thereby allowing the motors to be efficiently used in higher pressure applications. While such rollers provide enhanced efficiency and friction reduction, further improvements are desirable in this area.